High School DxD: Gamer Edition
by Custos de Lumine
Summary: I've died, that I noticed from the beginning, but apparently someone does not want it to end like this, now armed with the power of the Gamer I will have the adventures that I always dream, ¿and who knows? Maybe even find love.
1. Chapter 1: New Start

Well, the first thing is that this is my first Gamer-style story, so I appreciate any comments that will help me improve both in writing and in the story itself. In any case, enjoy the chapter.

Die.

It is a term used when our heart stops sending blood, causing our brain to stop sending electrical waves all over our body, that is what I use to describe death.

You may know the definition of death.

But nothing prepares you for that feeling.

The feeling of death is simply... emptiness, you feel nothing. The only thing you can think of is what to do at that moment.

I guess I did not introduce myself, did I?

Well, my name is Shiro Vernel, my appearance is quite peculiar because I have white hair, something quite rare. I also have heterochromia, which is an abnormality that is present in the eyes giving them a different color.

But moving away from my genetic mysteries, I began to remember my death, how I was on my way to my house only to cross the street too soon and end up being run over. According to what I felt while I was lying on the street, I could notice several broken ribs and a crushed lung against what remained of my ribs. A painful way to die.

I was about to start remembering my past, but something stopped that train of thoughts, what was it?

He had learned that it wasn't worth to lament things that had already happened. The only thing we can do is move forward and prevent us from making those mistakes again.

Then in front of me appeared a rectangular tab of light blue color with letters that said:

 **You have been given the opportunity to have the power of the Gamer, ¿do you accept this gift?**

Below this tab, there was the typical option to accept or reject, I lifted my arm and pressed the Yes button.

Instantly several tabs appeared in front of me, I assumed what would be the tab belonging to the skill of the Gamer, fix me on my status.

 **Shiro Vernel**

 **Title: The strategist - You have an incredible knowledge of different tactics and great ability to think strategically which grants you with +5 to INT**

 **The Gamer**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level 1**

 **EXP: 0/100**

 **HP: 100 (regenerates 10 HP per minute)**

 **MP: 300 (regenerates 30 MP per minute)**

 **STR: 11**

 **VIT: 10**

 **AGI: 10**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUC: 10**

 **Unused Points: 30**

 **Money Available: $ 1,000**

 **Description: Born in the USA, Shiro Vergen was considered someone very quiet and calm, almost never losing his nerves in any situation, after observing the situation of the world he decided to try to become a politician to improve things, but unfortunately he died and now he finds himself as the Gamer.**

"Let's see, my status is fairly balanced except intelligence, well that thanks to my title, I also have 30 unused points, we will put 10 to VIT to increase my health, 10 to STR to increase my damage and 10 to INT because I am going to be a magician '' that argument served me well, I had always liked the magicians and now had the opportunity to be one.

After putting those points I closed the tab and went to Skills, opening and observing the skills that had been already unlocked.

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) -Level MAX**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) - Level MAX**

 **Observed (Passive) - Level MAX**

 **Fiction Adaptation (Passive) - Level MAX**

It was such as I feared, the three most basic skills of the power of the Gamer, in the future it is most likely to develop more, click on each one to know more about these skills.

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) - Level MAX**

 **Description: Allows to use calmly and logically think things through, allows a peaceful state of mind and immunity to psychological status effect.**

Perfect if I get into a fight or in a situation of great tension.

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) - Level MAX**

 **Description: Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game**

A skill like this is really going to be very effective, especially to avoid dying immediately... or at least I hope so.

 **Fiction Adaptation (Passive) - Level MAX**

 **Description: This skill allows you to get fictional characters skills and add them to your own.**

Interesting, this skill is very powerful, and extremely OP. More than anything It could be used for things like copying skills from Bleach Bankai, One Piece Devil Fruits or Naruto Senjutsu.

"Something tells me that in the future that will be very OP" I closed the skills tab and opened my inventory, not expecting to find anything, however to my surprise there was a black box with gold ornaments, use [Observe] in the box to see some information

 **Legendary Box**

 **Description: This box has a [Legendary] type weapon inside. This box has been given to you by Gaia for unknown reasons.**

 **Do you want to open the box?**

 **Yes/No**

"Okay, first a skill that can turn me into someone OP and now a box with a legendary weapon, the person who sent me this power really wants me being OP" Letting those thoughts fade I hit the button of "Yes" and it disappeared in an explosion of golden particles. Where the box was before now there was a European-style sword, except for a few things, the hilt of the sword was a dark blue contrasting with the top yellow at the edges, and the blade was a typical silver. Watching the weapon he could see that this sword was unique. I used [Observe] on the sword because I had the impression that it was slightly familiar.

 **Excalibur**

 **Rank: Legendary**

 **Durability: 500,000 / 500,000**

 **Description: This sword was used by Arturia Pendragon during his time as king of Camelot in addition to the Fourth and Fifth Great War of the Grail. This sword is classified as an Anti-Strength sword in addition to Anti-Unity capable of annihilating 1000 enemies using its power. This sword is imbued with sacred power.**

 **Effects when wrapped:**

 **+1000 Sacred DMG to No Dead**

 **+1000 Sacred DMG to Demons**

 **+500 DMG**

 **\+ The user is able to channel MP on the sword to launch an extremely powerful beam of light, but this one will consume a lot of MP.**

Looking at the sword again I came to a single conclusion.

OP

This sword was from the series of Fate/Stay Night which I did not finish seeing, but I saw the wiki to know more about their weapons, Servants, and other things. I can't complain about having this weapon, now if I found Gae Bolg or Ea I would be much happier. But for now this will do.

I put the sword in the [Inventory] and waited for something to happen, several minutes passed, and nothing happened. Then another tab appeared in front of me.

 **[We apologize for the wait. Now you will be sent to a different world, upon arrival you will be granted new memories to be able to fit in that world. Good luck!]**

After these words, the whole place was wrapped in a blinding light wich forced me to close my eyes.

When I opened my eyes again the first thing that I noticed was that I was stretched in what I assumed was a sofa. I also noticed that I didn't recognize the house that I was in. Closing my eyes I concentrated on my memories, the first thing that came to me was my life on Earth, with a little effort my other "life" on this universe appeared before my eyes.

I noticed that there were several similarities between this world and my home world. The first is that I still have the same dream, to become a politician to change the world, my personality and the appearance had not changed.

But there it ended all the similarities.

In contrast, in this world my parents died in a car accident in which I also survived by little, luckily the only thing that the accident left permanently on me was a scar on my torso, close to the heart. According to the doctors, if it had struck two centimeters to the right I would be dead.

In any case, when I left the hospital I was about 11 years old when I finally had time to go to my house. I seemed to be quite intelligent for an 11-year-old child, accepting the death of my parents and preparing for a life of movement, doing part-time jobs.

About two years later I met Alice, an orphan girl who lived in the street, maybe I felt sorry for her, or I was just feeling alone, whatever was the reason I ended taking her off the street, I gave her shelter, food, and clean clothes. We stayed for another year there before I decided that she would become my surrogate sister, she accepted it, between many tears of joy, the happiness to finally have a family.

After that, we traveled all over the world, Italy, France, Rome, USA and last we ended here, in Japan.

Apparently, after a few months of sending requests to attend an Academy, we had been told that we had been accepted and had to present to the school in 6 months, but what surprised me was the name of the place.

Kuoh Academy

The Academy of DxD

That caught me off guard, but the surprise soon became an intense pleasure of looking for books. I was in a world full of supernatural beings, that meant a lot of magic. My chances of being a magician increased!

However I must also train physically, a magician has always been weak in melee. I have the Excalibur with me now so I have to practice and improve.

Coming out of my mental trance, I moved a little just to feel something heavy move in my chest, look down to find my sister, and I swear by all the gods that I could camouflage myself as if she were my real sister. She has long white hair, reaching her shoulders, her face was almost symmetrical, she was asleep leaning on my chest wearing pajamas (or what she supposed to be her pajamas) in which she had engraved some drawings of different mythological beings, Try to remember that was what we did last night, we started doing a marathon of Code Geass and Death Note with the aim of seeing which of the two series is better, which led to end up sleeping on the sofa. Look around me and I could see that the room we found was quite normal, there were two doors, one of them leads to the entrance while the other leads to the kitchen, in front of the sofa there is a small rectangular table, perfect if you want to put Some drink there, in front of this there is a plasma TV, neither very modern nor very old. At the entrance is the main door which leads to the street, inside there is a staircase which leads to the second floor which there are only two doors, the room of Alice and mine. I had to admit that the house was good enough, even so I had to raise my sister, because I would say that the time should be at 11:30 and we could not stay all day on the sofa, no matter how comfortable we are.

'' Sister, come on, wake up'' I spoke to my sister calmly as I moved her a little to wake her, after a few seconds she woke up and looked at me with her purple eyes, I watched for a few seconds and then looked around her and Talk to me.

'' Let's not do that again '' were his first words and I could not agree more, watching her fixedly decided to use Observe in her to know a little more.

 **Alice Vernel**

 **Title: Bearer of the Sekiryuutei- It has inside the legendary Sacred Gear which contains the Dragon Red Emperor.**

 **\+ Allows you to use Boosted Gear**

 **+5 STR when active**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 9**

 **EXP: 150/620**

 **HP: 100 (regenerates 10 HP per minute)**

 **MP: 100 (regenerates 30 MP per minute)**

 **STR: 11**

 **VIT: 10**

 **AGI: 10**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUC: 10**

 **Unused points: 15**

 **Money Available: 0**

 **Description: Born orphaned, Alice grew up in an orphanage until church members arrived and had the children come with them. They were all exposed to tests of the Sacred Sword project, whose objective was to try to create another Excalibur, however after a time the members of the Church decided to eliminate all the subjects, nevertheless two survivors were left, Alice and Yuuto Kiba. After escaping from the lazy Church through the streets until it was found by Shiro Vergen and that way becoming her little adoptive sister. Her dream is to have a great family and meet Kiba, who she supposes to be in Kuoh.**

Oh shit, that would not have to be there, the Boosted Gear is supposed to be in Issei, not my sister (I still have a hard time getting used to it) which means I've stepped on butterflies, and some really big ones. In addition to that his background story is fucking tragic, although supposedly only Kiba was the only survivor of the project, perhaps my presence has changed more than I expected? I'd better make sure most things have not changed.

But if we go to Kuoh it means that there is a chance that Alice dies to reincarnate as a demon, I have nothing against Rias but I would not allow my sister to die, in one way or another I will avoid it, even if it means to destroy all the Occultism Club.

"Hello, are you there?" I left my thoughts again, had only spent five minutes in which I looked where my sister was, which was moving her hand in front of me.

"Yes, sorry I was just thinking," I answered vaguely, I knew that all this was too much in a very short time, even with Gamer's Mind, keeping me calm would take time to assimilate this, but unfortunately I did not have that much time, my sister is in danger Of death, so I'll have to train until the last minute.

'I have 6 months to prepare myself, prepare members of Kuoh, because I'm going to change a lot of things' I thought with an almost insane smile while my sister looked at me with some concern.


	2. Chapter 2: Starting the training

**Well, I did not expect this story to have so many visits, thanks for stopping by and enjoy this chapter.**

 **18/05/17- Fixed Spelling mistake**

The alarm clock in my room sounded and i could not help but sigh, i wish i could sleep more but i knew i had to get up. Looking at the alarm clock and I could see the time, 8 am, yesterday I could not do too much, I stayed with my sister, We talked, we ate and we each went our way, I went to my room to unpack most boxes, these were not many things, mainly a bed large enough to feel comfortable, a wooden table, my computer over -a table which at times is a horror to keep whenever we move, but I was sure that I would not be so necessary, I was still against my sister becoming a demon, not for the race but for the danger that would attract and even more being the Sekiryuutei, i would like to help her in something but unfortunately i can not show my power, not while i am weak. So first i have to make myself strong so we can protect ourselves. As soon as i installed the computer and the router i put the already well-known Abyss Auction, when entering i looked at all kinds of objects, skills and weapons.

The results were curious.

The weapons were priced quite high, the lowest quality were worth 1,000 to 5,000. Other types did not usually ascend beyond 20,000, but as soon as they reached the Legendary Range the thing changed, the cheapest was 500,000 while the most expensive came to billions.

Seeing that the weapons were very out of choice (at least for the time being) i decided on the skills, a small part of these were not extremely expensive, what i first bought was **ID Creation** , if i wanted to train i had to do it In a secluded place and where no one can ask why it would be there. The second thing i bought was a skill book called **Freeze** which apparently allows you to freeze what you touch for three seconds. After that I had already been without a budget so i could not do anything, i started to play a little with the computer until it was dinner time, and after that to sleep.

Now, at this hour of the morning when Alice would find herself sleeping and i could train, i had to prepare and all the time was necessary. i got out of bed, dressed and went to a park, by the time i assumed that there would be no one and was right, in case the flies looked all over the place (even up in case of flies) and when i saw that there was definitely no one nearby i raised my hand up while concentrating.

'' **ID Creation** '' after my words came out of my mouth i could see that everything had fallen silent seeing that it was just as i imagined it i decided to look at other things '' **Skills** ''

 **ID Creation (active) Lv1 EXP: 50.0%**

 **Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels.**

 **Current available ID list:**

 **1\. Empty ID**

 **2\. Zombie ID**

 **Freeze (active) MP Cost: 50 Lv1 EXP: 0.0%**

 **Instantly freezes for three seconds everything the user touches**

 **Effects:**

 **\+ Freeze instantly**

 **+40 DMG**

For now it is fine but I will need more skills, i need a defense skill, a long distance attack, a healing, an ability to escape something like teleportation or an instantaneous movement, i also need to increase my regeneration of mana and life, i have too much to do and little time.

I opened my Inventory and from there I took the **Excalibur** with my right hand, watched it for a few seconds and nodded to myself, approached a tree and with the **Excalibur** try to cut it, and to my surprise almost cut it in half, i guess it was to be expected of a legendary sword, i tried to cut the tree again and this time if it was cut in two.

 **[For having done an action multiple times has developed a skill]**

 **[Sword Mastery (Passive) Level 1 EXP: 50,0%]**

 **Description: Allows user to freely handle swords**

 **Effect: 5% increase DMG with swords**

That has been easy enough, i expected to have to cut many more trees, however i will not complain, i lift my left hand up and concentrate on leaving, i concentrate as much as i could until i hear the sound of a crystal breaking.

 **[A new skill is created through a specific action]**

 **[Mana Power Attack (Active) Lv 1 EXP: 0.0%**

 **A skill to attack with mana. It's linked to intelligence and it increases attack power.**

 **Range: 10m**

 **[Escape from ID (Active) Lv 1 EXP: 0.0%]**

 **The skill to get out of the ID**

I lowered my hand and looked at it for a few seconds, i had to admit that i was a little nervous, although it is true that i want to become a magician i will need many types of magic, the path is very long and i do not know if i can do it, But all i can do is try.

A screen appeared in front of me and i could not help but smile at what was saying.

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **[Title: The Path of the Magician]**

 **[Objective: Get five magic books. 0/5]**

 **[Time Limit: Without Limit]**

 **[Rewards: 100,000 EXP, 50,000 $, Skill book]**

 **[Failure: Impossible to become a magician in the future, Reduced Magician Reputation]**

Now my dream has become a mission, in the end i can not change it, raise my hand and accept the mission, the problem is to get those books of magic, however something that intrigues me is the reputation, so i have to Try something '' **Reputation** ''

 **Reputation Status: Neutral**

 **Devil Faction: Neutral**

 **Angel Faction: Neutral**

 **Fallen Angel Faction: Neutral**

 **Khaos Brigade Faction: Neutral**

 **Dragon Faction: Neutral**

 **Hero Faction: Neutral**

 **Youkai Faction: Neutral**

 **Exorcist Faction: Neutral**

For now i am neutral (logic thinking that i have not intervened in any faction) that has made me think that it says nothing about individuals in itself, let's try '' **Relationships** ''

 **Alice Vergel- 90 / 100- Best Brother Impossible**

Only Alice was there, considering that i have not met many people was to be expected. Then i felt something strange, a feeling that someone is watching me, I turned around but I did not see anyone, i shook my head to take away that sensation, in my old life had become very paranoid to the point that I thought That someone was following me. i guess some things do not change, I moved to an alley just in case, i did not want anyone to find me wielding a sword and less the Excalibur '' **ID Creation, Zombie ID** '' again the silence was made on the spot but one could Note that there was a difference.

The first is that the place was much darker, in every sense, it was night and Kuoh was in the worst state impossible, houses destroyed, and bodies mutilated, at first I would have to be terrified or even disgusted, but it was not like that so i must assume that this is a matter of [ **Gamer's Mind** ] although if you think about it a bit is frightening, the fact that I do not feel terrified by what has happened to them, it is a sad thing.

''I guess this is the price of my power '' I have been in the habit of talking to myself for years, i guess this habit will never take it away, look to my sides and watch groups of zombies coming towards me, at a slow pace And calm '' **Observe** ''

 **Zombie**

 **Race: Undead**

 **Level: 5**

 **EXP: 0/100**

 **HP: 300**

 **MP: 50**

 **STR: 18**

 **VIT: 20**

 **AGI: 5**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 4**

 **LUC: 0**

 **Description: A zombie of the most basic group, they have more force than a human being and resist much damage, however they lack intelligence and speed.**

It seems simple, but even if you think about the bonus of the Excalibur which will get EXP to become very fast, i started to run towards the zombies and when i was less than a meter away i moved the Excalibur vertically cutting 3 zombies and killing them instantly, i turned to see two others too close to mine, i gave a small leap back only to go forward and cut them in half doing the same result, dead instantly. Really this OP this sword.

"So you do not have anything better?" I said with a slightly arrogant smile, and as if the zombies had come to reason, i saw them accumulate in one place until where they were now a zombie of about 10 Meters tall, my smile disappeared suddenly. "This happens to me because I'm being arrogant," i said to myself as I jumped back to prevent his hand from crushing me, I decided to use Observe on him.

 **Legion Zombie**

 **Race: Undead**

 **Level: 35**

 **EXP: 400/17000**

 **HP: 15000**

 **MP: 30**

 **STR: 31**

 **VIT: 30**

 **AGI: 6**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LUC: 5**

 **Description: An accumulation of zombies is transformed into a Legion Zombie which has more HP and more strength, but lack intelligence and agility.**

Shit, shit, shit! I did not expect a Legion to appear as soon as I could, and I would defeat this creature, even with the Excalibur, it would take me a while to kill him and i would rather not spend half my life in here, maybe using Excalibur's special attack could kill him instantly, There is a way to know. Lift my sword over my head and try to do the same as I did with the ID, as soon as I notice the manna coming out of my hand I concentrate and try to guide him to the blade, the result surprised me even.

Golden particles began to appear in the air and began to be absorbed by the sword, the edge began to shine and the blade began to emit too much energy so much that even a notification of **Ominous Presence** showed up detected which was much, i observe for a few seconds the sword to then look at the zombie which looked terrified, logical if you think i carry a sword that literally generates sacred power.

Raise the sword over my head only to bump it down causing the light to go off against the zombie to the cry of '' EXCALIBUR! '' And literally blind for a few seconds in which i heard the screams of agony of the zombie. When the light cleared i could see that what was left of the Legion Zombie was its loot.

And the others zombies that had to be behind of him by the shines that could see. A notification appeared in front of me and a smile appeared.

 **Level Up! X10. 50 unused points.**

 **[A new skill is created through a specific action]**

 **[Light Beam] (Active) LV 1 EXP: 0.00% MP Cost: 75% MP**

 **Description: Channeling the mana in the Excalibur lets you throw a beam of light that can traverse almost anything, it is extremely effective against Undead and Demons, however it requires a lot of MP.**

 **\+ Requires Excalibur to be used**

 **+10,000 DMG**

 **+30,000 DMG against Undead or Devils**

 **[Sword Mastery has leveled up]**

 **LV 1-LV 2**

 **5%-10% damage with swords**

Looking at everything i had obtained my smile broadened even more, but i will need a lot of mana to use this ability, that or recharge my MP very fast. i redirected my gaze to the loot, checked everything and found a couple of interesting things.

7 health potions

560,000 yens

2 Skill books, one of them is Mana Shield and the other is Water Lance

 **[¿Would you like to learn the skill 'Mana Shield'?]**

 **(Yes) (No)**

Pressing the Yes button and the book dissolved in a bright light, it was a rare experience without a doubt.

 **[A new skill has been learned! Mana Shield]**

 **[Mana Shield LV 1 Exp: 0.00% MP Cost: 50 per minute]**

 **[Description: One of the most basic defense skills that uses mana. Mana Shield is one among many. Uses 50 additional mana per minute.**

A defensive ability, i can remove that from my list, took the second skillbook and just like the previous one press the Yes.

 **[Water Lance LV 1 Exp: 0.00% MP Cost: 100**

 **[Description: A skill used by water elementals, launches with great speed, does not usually kill suddenly but does much damage.]**

 **+100 Water DMG**

Long-distance ability without an extremely large mana cost made. Now i have to manage my experience points. '' **Status** ''

 **Shiro Vernel**

 **Title: The strategist - You have an incredible knowledge about different tactics and your ability to think strategically. Grants +5 to INT**

 **The Gamer**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 11**

 **EXP: 500/1000**

 **HP: 700 (regenerates 50 HP per minute)**

 **MP: 900 (regenerates 60 MP per minute)**

 **STR: 21**

 **VIT: 20**

 **AGI: 10**

 **INT: 25**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUC: 10**

 **Unused Points: 50**

 **Money available: $ 560,000**

 **Description: Born in the USA, Shiro Vergen was considered someone very quiet and calm, just losing his nerves in any situation, after observing the situation of the world decided to try to become a politician to improve things, but unfortunately died and now he finds himself becoming the Gamer in the DxD universe.**

50 points, that means that they are about five points per level, we will put 20 in AGI taking into account that i need more speed against faster enemies, 10 to INT, another 10 to WIS and 10 to VIT, after placing them, i smiled when i saw the results .

 **Shiro Vernel**

 **Title: The strategist - You have an incredible knowledge about different tactics and your ability to think strategically. Grants +5 to INT**

 **The Gamer**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 11**

 **EXP: 500/5000**

 **HP: 900 (regenerates 55 HP per minute)**

 **MP: 1100 (regenerates 70 MP per minute)**

 **STR: 21**

 **VIT: 30**

 **AGI: 30**

 **INT: 35**

 **WIS: 20**

 **LUC: 10**

 **Unused Points: 0**

 **Money available: $ 560,000**

 **Description: Born in the USA, Shiro Vergen was considered someone very quiet and calm, just losing his nerves in any situation, after observing the situation everyone decided to try to become a politician to improve things, but unfortunately died and now he finds himself becoming the Gamer in the DxD universe.**

The results were good, i will have to kill many zombies and whatever comes ahead to be strong enough, i closed the tab and i fixed my attention before the zombies that were approaching at slower pace, i could not prevent a macabre smile appeared in my face.

5 hours later

After five hours of killing zombies and some Legion managed to reach level 14, right now i have 1300 HP and 1650 MP, my **Water Lance** is now at level 4, causing the mana cost to be reduced to 90 and make 125 Of DMG, **Mana Shield** is at level 3, causing the cost to be reduced to 46 per minute. **Sword Mastery** was at level 4 increasing damage to 20%.

I had already left the ID and was satisfied with what i had achieved but also knew that in the future i would become more difficult to level up. But there was one thing that was giving me a little headache.

My sister.

In part i do not know how to feel, in my old life i have never had older or younger brothers, i feel a little nervous besides i do not know what to do, i have no idea what to do with this, it is true that i still have memories of this World but that does not remove the problem of discomfort. There was also the problem of **Boosted Gear** , my protective instincts tell me that i should avoid becoming a devil while another part of me says i should let it happen. This mental discourse is hard until i enter through the door and my sister watches me.

"Shiro, are you okay?" The look that Alice had almost made my heart melt, it was a face of absolute concern, unable contain myself i approached her and i hug her, i could see that she was surprised for a few seconds until she also hugged me, we stayed like this for an exact minute until we separate and she looked at me with a face of doubt "why you did that?

A giggle came out of my mouth "for nothing," i answered as i gathered our foreheads, "remember, sister, whatever happens, i will always love you" with those words separate our fronts and now her face had a face even more doubts, i had to resist laughing at the time, '' Well, are we going to eat? '' She nodded and we decided to go and start eating.

This is decided, i will try to avoid it, but in case it fails, i will support it as much as i can.


	3. Chapter 3: School and Devils

**OMG I never expected so many visits or reviews, thanks for the support that everyone is giving me.**

 **I apologize for my delay with this chapter, I had some problems to write and It has been a horror. But for that reason this chapter will be something longer than usual. Enjoy it.**

 **Before that, I would like to apologize for some errors in the first two chapters, I was not careful enough but now that will be corrected.**

 **In response to their reviews:**

 **RadioPoisoning: Yes, I must admit that it was not the most intelligent idea, now however I am being much more cautious.**

 **RandomReader93: In part it's true that everyone uses Issei in a way, however I do not think they would want to do it, and quiet that a lot of things are going to happen with Rias and Alice.**

 **I'm glad you like it.**

 **Lq840i: Undoubtedly, the Yamato is a sword too OP, with it you take to sack the half of everything DxD**

 **Cf96: Thanks.**

 **ShadowDemon156: Thank you very much, as for your question about Team Sharingan I will leave it paused for a while, I have to review it in depth in addition to reviewing multiple things, but I intend to continue it in the future.**

 **Bourbon990: I agree, Fiction Adaptation is the most OP ability of the whole story, but you also have to understand that even he may be limited, I would love to have done it in the second chapter, but you have to leave it a little time. Remember that her sister Alice is not as powerful as he is, but she is weak and that is what the protagonist fears. Also do not worry about Fiction Adaptation because it will be used many times in the future.**

 **Massone22: A road full of many things.**

 **Noble the Unknown Primordial: Yes, I have to admit it was not my best idea but I'll try to avoid making the same mistake, thanks for the advice I already have someone who lends a hand.**

 _ **And that would be me. The one in "Cleanup duty" so to speak. I will be brief, you may call me Wolf as It is part of my username, I will take care of the corrections of this story before It's uploaded here.**_

 _ **This will cause a slightly delay with the chapters, but that is inevitable.**_

 _ **I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

 **Six months later**

It was a beautiful day in Kuoh, the birds were flying everywhere, the shops were opening and the young people who had to work or study were getting up.

PIIIIII ... PIIIIIIIIIII..PIIIII-

And that was the precious sound of my alarm clock before flying through the air and shattering against the wall, turning itself into scrap metal. With a great deal of effort, I got up from my bed while rubbing my eyes and subsequently taking notice of a tab that appeared just in front of me.

 **You have slept on a comfortable surface! You recover all of your HP and MP! Minor and Major negative status effects removed!**

The same blue window that showed up for five months, which sometimes became too annoying. I went to my closet sighing, today was the day we started to go to Kuoh and where I would probably meet the members of the ORC, for now I will stay neutral with them, but if they do something against my sister... well, not even Lucifer will save them.

Speaking of the day, I'd better wake them up, I closed my eyes, and concentrated on opening a small channel of telepathy. As soon as I noticed that we were connected I took some air just to shout an instant after.

'' _WAKE UP_ '' If it wasn't for the telepathic communication, I'm sure that my shout would have been heard all over the house. Seconds later the sound of something, or more accurately someone falling down accompanied by some small complaints that I suppose were directed towards me responded to my previous order.

" _What you want, it's... 8 in the morning_ " who was talking was Akame.

And she's my familiar.

After completing the mission of my initiation as a magician, I received the rewards and that included a book with an invocation for a familiar. It required sacrificing twenty levels, but It allowed me to divide my soul in half, making a part of it to take physical form, and taking into account that I was only level 20 at the time, I decided it was worth it, the result:

I ended unconscious for three hours, and when I woke up I found myself with 2 girls at my side, one of them was my sister, and right next to her was the other girl, both of them were looking at me with a worried expression.

When I was completely aware of the situation in which I had ended, my first thought was something along the lines of: "This did not go as well as I had planed"

"Brother… are you alright?"

I looked at Alice and I could see the concern in her eyes, I had not thought what would happen If I was using magic "Yes, I'm fine, sorry for worrying you" I said as I looked at the other person who was with us.

The first thing I noticed was that she had long black hair which reached to the middle of her back, her eyes were as red as the blood, and what she wore looked like a version of Kuoh's regular uniform, although this one was missing the symbol of the academy.

"Well brother, you'd care to tell me who is she?" Alice's voice was completely calm, but I could detect the tone of 'you better tell me'.

Knowing that I had no choice I started thinking about a satisfactory answer, I couldn't say that It was a friend because I never talked about her, I wasn't going to say that it was my daughter because that would be stupid, there was only one solution left.

"This is... my biological sister Akame" I chose the first name that came to mind. However, that might not have been my best idea, as soon as I said that everything seem to stop at the sight of Alice's face, it was the face of someone who felt abandoned, I remembered to have seen it so many times, didn't understand why the face until I thought carefully what I had said, Alice could be feeling that she would replace her.

Before I could say something, Akame stepped forward, approaching her and hugging her before I could do anything, she caught Alice completely off guard.

"You know, I've always wanted to have a little sister" as soon as Akame's words hit Alice a smile appeared on my face as I realized what she was doing "What do you say, do you want to be my little sister too?" She said nothing, just hugged her tightly, this time words were not necessary "Do you mind leaving me and Shiro alone for a moment, I have to talk to my dear and forgetful brother" Alice nodded and left the room, I looked at my new sister at the same time that a sigh came out of her mouth "This was very close"

"Definitely sister"

This had ended better than what I had expected.

Unfortunately, I had to spend much more time than usual in the ID's the objective was to get back the previous levels that I had invested in my familiar. Some days I stayed longer, until night fell and it was only because of Akame's insistence that I calmed down and returned home. While I was in the ID Akame and I trained, confronting each other in order to improve, we also discovered what kind of familiar she is.

A dragon

A. Fucking. Dragon.

It is true that she is not like the others dragons, with some time she could become as big as Great Red, the idea of having such ally on my side was… exhilarating.

But enough reminiscing, back to the present.

" _I would like to be able to arrive on time and not have to run...again, so up!_ " I'm consider myself a very punctual person, and I know very well Akame and Alice, these two would stay asleep until 10 in the morning If I let them, but that is something I cannot allow.

A little later I was wearing the uniform of Kuoh Academy (It was a bit uncomfortable, but It wasn't unbearable) and left my room, even knowing that there are only two rooms Akame decided to sleep next to Alice, which I took pleasure in teasing her for days.

I went to the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast for everyone. Akame was easy, a couple of toast with cheese on top, Alice prefered a tuna sandwich, While I made myself the same that Akame had. I left the plates with a paper on top of each one, while I went outside.

The reason I had decided not to have breakfast with them was to inspect the surrounding of our home. You may call me a paranoid, but even with five months of preparation I would rather not underestimate the possible dangers that this world has to offer. In theory there should be at least half a million people that can overcome me, and that is without taking into account the possibility of someone like me, an unknown third party...

A sigh came out of my mouth, everything had been getting more and more complicated in this lasts five months. I hoped that nothing would happen in that time, but I was wrong. Stray Devils were everywhere, one time they caught me by surprise and almost killed me, if it wasn't for my **Mana Shield** I would be dead right now..

After that incident, I decided that I needed my house to be much better protected, as soon as I had the occasion to bought a skill book to learn the spell **Rune Magic** which allowed me to create runes which could do multiple things, from making the house almost indestructible to detecting anyone on a certain radius, they are very useful. I played around with the theory that the runes could be used to make the house It's own ID, unfortunately I didn't know if it was possible, at least for the moment.

I woke up of my daydreaming to find a girl in front of me who seemed to be distracted by something. Which in turn made her not notice a truck that was unable to stop in time, knowing that if I didn't do anything the truck would kill that girl I channeled a little of my mana through my legs and I launched myself in her direction, as soon as I was at hearing distance I shouted ''Watch out!'' and grabbed her by the waist, causing us to roll in the ground away from the vehicle.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I looked at her a little more in detail.

The first thing I noticed was that she had white hair, she also had two loose bangs hanging over his forehead while in the back her hair was shorter. Another thing that I discovered, and It picked my curiosity, was the two black cat shaped brooches on both sides of its head, her eyes were of a gold color and she was wearing the typical feminine uniform of Kuoh. After the first inspection, I thought that It wouldn't be a bad idea to use Look at it to see If It was who I thought it was.

 **Koneko Toujou**

 **Title: Rook of Rias Gremory's Peerage - You are at the orders of Rias Gremory as a Tower. +30 STR**

 **LV: 44**

 **Race: Hybrid Devil-Nekoshou**

 **HP: 4480 (HP Regeneration 57 HP per minute)**

 **MP: 2080 (MP Regeneration 45 per minute)**

 **STR: 120**

 **VIT: 76**

 **AGI: 38**

 **INT: 56**

 **WIS: 45**

 **LUC: 23**

 **Description: A nekoshou who lost her parents, Koneko (or in the past better known as Shirone) and her sister Kuroka were forced to steal to survive. Until one day they were invited to a Peerage by an unknown devil, however some time later Kuroka used The Senjutsu and entered a state of fury during which she killed its king, forcing her to flee and become a Stray Devil. Although Kuroka killed his king because he was going to hurt his sister, unfortunately she doesn't know that. After escaping from hell Koneko was imprisoned and would have almost been executed to set an example and prevent another incident like this from happening, but she was lucky and Sirzechs Lucifer one of the four Maou managed to get her out of jail and placed her in the care of her sister, Rias Gremory. Due to the trauma that underwent she fell into depression, isolating herself from almost everybody until Rias helped her, during that time Rias gave the name of Koneko to her.**

Fuck, I'm going to cry, this story is too got damn sad, but again It seems to me that sometimes the demons are too stupid, I know that using Senjutsu is dangerous but blaming a girl who was not at all guilty, they are idiots.

Leaving aside those thoughts in my head, I looked at her just at the same time that she looked at me, we stood there for a few seconds until I heard "Thank you" she didn't say anything else.

"It's okay, but I have to ask, are you going to the Kuoh Academy?" Even though I knew the answer, I decided to try to start a conversation. Who knows, maybe we'll end up being friends in the end, there's something that tells me she needs more friends.

"Yes" she certainly needs more friends, the fact that she does not talk much means that she doesn't have many people to talk about so she decided to not talk much.

"Well, if you don't mind, you could tell me the way? I and my two sisters aren't from around here" seeing that she was not convinced yet, I decided to use my hidden trick "What do you think If I invited you to some ice cream? As payment for your help" after those words she looked more likely to help, but I could tell that there was something that bothered her. However, after a few seconds she nodded "Alright then, guide me" I said, bowing.

The time that I spend with the girl was the most entertaining that I had in a long time (not including my training in magic) we talked about different things, from what they taught in Kuoh to clubs and some important people. To name some: Yuuto Kiba, Himejima Akeno, Rias Gremory and the so-called Perverted Trio. In exchange, besides the ice cream that I had promised, I told her a little about my family, what we were doing here and the fact that today was the day we entered Kuoh, but her next question caught me slightly off guard:

"Why waiting 6 months when you could have already entered in Kuoh?"

And she had a lot of reason, the message said that he had to wait 6 months, not a day more or less, at first I also found it strange, however I had more important things to worry about. For example, to level up and become stronger, but now that I thought about It in more detail, It was very strange... maybe Gaia had done this? Or is there someone else who was influencing.

More and more questions.

We both reached the door of the academy and there I could see three people, two of them were Alice and Akame. Akame is almost an exact copy of the same Akame from Akame ga Kill, black hair that reaches to the back, eyes as red as the blood, except for the regulation uniform of Kuoh. It was the third person who made me let out a sigh, short brown hair, brown eyes, medium complexion and Kuoh's uniform.

In addition to the title that floated on his head.

 **Issei Hyodo**

 **Oppai Baka**

Issei apparently was my neighbor, who decided to visit us to welcome us to the neighborhood, Alice opened the door and Issei stared at her breasts, unfortunately for he I was at his side, which caused him to receive a punch, throwing it against a wall.

I still think his nose should have been broken.

But at the same time the only reason why I didn't kill him on that occasion is for the second title which appeared every few minutes, replacing the current one

 **Bearer of the Sekiryuutei**

It seems Issei still has the Boosted Gear, which It confuses me especially, because the same title is still on my sister, I had many theories on what could have happened but the most logical one is that Ddraig has been divided into two and somehow converted into 2 Boosted Gears.

More or less as they did with Kurama in Naruto or Vritra with the Absorption Line

"Hey Shiro" Issei greeted me as soon as he saw me, a second later he looked at Koneko then he looked at me again "You come with Kuoh's mascot!"

I had to resist the temptation to hit him with a fist reinforced with mana, more than anything because of the fact that Koneko would most likely feel it and inform Rias, so I just nodded calmly, I turned my attention to my sisters "You two ate the breakfast?" I ask more than anything to confirm it, both agreed so I decided to go to the next point of the day "In that case I think it would be best to go see the student council to give us the schedules, Issei you can go to your class"

"Why?" Asked Issei confused.

"It's because of your reputation, if we go inside together people talk and I don't want problems, Koneko-san can guide us to the Student Council more easily since I suppose she'll know them, am I wrong?" Koneko shook her head "There you have your reasons"

Issei lowered his head a little but nodded and headed to his class, I felt a little bad, however I didn't know what else to do, it is true that I could have let him come with us but I don't know what consequences there may be, sometimes I hate my life.

 **By thinking carefully an action you get +1 WIS**

Really hate my life.

In any case, we arrived at the door of the Student Council in front of which Koneko said that she had to go to class, we nodded and we decided to enter, at one of the tables there was a young girl with black hair, violet eyes, a Kuoh uniform and glasses.

 **Sona Sitri**

 **Heir of House Sitri**

Interesting, I expected to say Souna Shitori, I should assume that my Gamer skills allow me to see the real names and not the false ones, that is good, It will allow me to find out if there is any Fallen Angel around the place.

"Do you want anything?" Asked the student council president, her gaze fixed on me and occasionally passing by my sisters.

"Good morning, I'm Shiro Vernel and these are my sisters Akame and Alice, we are the new students and we came for the schedules." I finished talking, Sona kept her gaze fixed on me for a moment before she opened a drawer from her desk and took three papers, with a quick 'thank you' we left the room and headed to the class, on the way I could see that our schedules were almost the same except for some classes, thankfully Akame would be with Alice in the ones that I couldn't be with her, at least she will be protected.

We arrived at the class and we knocked on the door a couple of times, after a few seconds we heard a "forward" from the other side, I opened the door and observed my companions. Of course Issei and his friends of the well-known pervert Trio were there, speaking of some of It's perversions, I diverted my attention only to see that there wasn't any member of the well-known ORC, so for now we would be alone. I turned my head to the teacher who was talking to Akame, I must assume that she was explaining who we were.

"I understand" the teacher replied calmly, he turned to face the rest of the class before speaking "we have three new students, please introduce us to the rest of the class"

Akame stepped forward, I saw her eyes move through the class, but mostly staying fixed most of the time with the Perverted Trio. " _They better not even look at Alice in a perverted way_ " I mentally nodded, something that I had discovered is that Akame was very protective of our little sister, I had the theory that It was because of her dragon instincts, I didn't hold it against her, after all, I would do exactly the same, especially because she has the Boosted Gear.

Thinking about that made me think of Rias Gremory.

I feel that It was too easy for her to obtain each member of his peerage, that didn't mean that she didn't take care of them, but It was all too precise, except Koneko who was helped by Sirzechs Lucifer but the rest were too much of a coincidence, of course It could have happened by pure luck and I could be wrong... but that was too convenient. Maybe I was just being a little paranoid.

Only time would tell.

My conversation with myself seemed to me like minutes, but It was only a second, during which Akame finished watching everyone and decided to speak "My name is Akame Vernel" she did not say anything else, so Alice took a step forward "My name is Alice Vernel, a pleasure to meet all of you" she said with a small bow, which caused three kinds of reactions, the girls shouted 'Kawaii', never in my life I thought I would hear that, the boys blushed, and the perverted trio suffered an instant KO, the cause? massive bleeding from the nose.

I stepped forward and smiled just as I spoke "I am Shiro Vernel, the older brother of the two, I hope that we can get along"

The three of us were sent to different seats, Akame at the end, Alice in the middle and I was near the window, the teacher started the class and I noticed that this day would be very long, so I decided to do something more interesting.

 **Status.**

 **Shiro Vernel**

 **Title: Magician - You have learned multiple spells and are recognized as an adult magician. +5 INT +5 WIS 25% additional EXP when using magic**

 **The Gamer**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 54**

 **EXP: 67,658 / 150,000**

 **HP: 5,450 / 5,450 (Regenerates 150 HP per minute)**

 **MP: 10,465 / 10,465 (Regenerates 400 MP per minute)**

 **STR: 40**

 **VIT: 52**

 **AGI: 60**

 **INT: 167**

 **WIS: 56**

 **LUC: 13**

 **Unused Points: 0**

 **Money: 3,545,769**

I have become very powerful in these months, I don't know in which category I would be classified in the devil system.

I sighed as I remembered the fact of what I nearly had done, the fact that I could have used mana in front of someone was very risky, and more so if you consider that this is the territory of the sisters of two Maou.

A bad move and everything could end very badly.

I had the confidence that I could stand against some high-class devils, but if their were too many I couldn't even the odds to my favour, much less If Serafall or Sirzechs intervened, I was confident, not suicidal.

Deciding to focus on anything but possible future problems, I tried to observe my classmates, the well-known perverted trio had the lowest levels. While the other students usually have a level 9, the demons I must assume that their levels are higher than 40 or at least near that number If Koneko's stats are the norm.

The bell sounded implying the end of the class, I got up from my seat just in time to see the perverted trio looking in the direction of my sister with too much intensity. I could have left them alone, unfortunately I knew them and Motohama decided to start saying some number, all while he was still looking at my sister.

I approached from behind them and placed my hand in Motohama's shoulder.

"Hey" I said with a fake smile just at the same time that I started emitting a little **KI** "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but hear a part of your conversation and It got me curious. You were talking about my sister?"

"N-No, why would we do t-that?" I looked at each and every one of them, letting my gaze stay on them a couple of seconds.

"Good..." My smile widened as I stopped sending KI to the great relief of my classmates, I'm pretty sure that they got the unspoken message. Luckily for me Akame had put himself in front of Alice the moment I started letting go KI and blocked it.

 **KI Projection has leveled up**

 **KI Projection LV 3 EXP: 13%**

 **Description: Generate Killer Instinct against who you want, the more powerful your killer instinct, the more dangerous it will be, It could kill someone with very low willpower. (Possible heart attack)**

I was sure that It wouldn't be the last time that I used the KI.

I left the classroom to look the rest of the place and especially to make contact with the rest of the demons.

As I passed the hallway I could hear people talking, so I headed there, just to find two people.

One of them was undoubtedly Rias, blue eyes and red hair and her Queen Akeno Himejima, her violet eyes and long black hair were on his head, two indicators appeared on her head.

 **Rias Gremory [Princess of Destruction] LV 52**

 **Akeno Himejima [Priestess of Thunder] LV 50**

Their levels are not so far from mine, that's a little worrying considering that it's possible that I end up facing them, but for now I decided to ignore them.

I turned around to leave just as a voice to stopped me.

"Wait" The voice was from Rias Gremory and she looked at me with the same eyes that Sona had when I introduced myself, but there was something different about these ones, unfortunately I didn't know what it was "You're Shiro Vernel, right?" She said, and I couldn't help but feel a little bit suspicious, but I decided to withhold my judgement for the moment and see what happened.

"Yes, do you need something Gremory-senpai?" I said in a totally neutral tone, something that I developed with years of practice, another thing that I realized is that the people in the hall were paying attention to our conversation.

"Yes, I heard from Koneko, who is a member of the O.R.C. that you saved her from being hit by a truck, I wanted to thank you for that." She bowed and said, "Arigato Shiro-san"

Suddenly I found myself in an uncomfortable position, I understood her gratitude for the fact that I saved her friend, unfortunately that came with the discomfort of all the attention that I was getting right now.

"It's not necessary Gremory-senpai, I just did what I thought was the right thing" I said while trying to get out of this situation, and luckily, I was saved by the bell, literally "I apologize, but I have to go to my next class, until the next time Gremory-senpai" after that I left the place at a calm pace, although as soon as I reached the class I collapsed in my seat, I turned my head to my right to find Akame looking at me with a smile.

"Any problem my dear brother?"

"You have no idea sister"

The classes finally ended and I couldn't be happier, I had forgotten how boring most classes were. The teacher of the last class asked me to take a couple of papers, I accepted thinking that nothing bad could happen for helping him a little, that was until he told me where I had to leave them.

In the Student Council... god dammit Murphy...

The plan was to avoid for the rest of the day (or the month If possible) the Student Council but apparently fate had other plans for me.

While I was on the way I started thinking a little about everything, more than anything my first worry is the fact that I don't know when everything starts and that is a big problem for me, I don't know If I have the time to make myself stronger but I want to prevent my sister from becoming a devil.

But a part of me is afraid

Afraid I won't be able to protect her.

Afraid that she will not be resurrected.

 **Gamer's Mind** may eliminate states of terror but in this type of situation that wouldn't help me, however I had to focus on what was in front of me, I took a deep breath and opened the door of the Student Council. Inside I found the heiress Sitri looking at a chessboard, not even one of the pieces had been moved, his gaze was directed towards me with the unspoken question: 'What are you doing here?'

"Hello, excuse me, the teacher told me to leave these papers here" I said as I left the papers on the table that had her name, I turned to exit the room but I ended looking at the chessboard and I couldn't help but make the question "Sorry for asking, but what do you do with a game of chess here alone?"

She looked at me for a few seconds before replying "It's just that I have too many things in my head." she looked at the board for a few more seconds before returning her gaze to me "Do you wish to play a game?"

I was going to reject the offer, but apparently the destiny decided that it was a good time to annoy me, again.

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **[Title: A game of chess]**

 **[Objective: Win against Sona Sitri in a game of chess]**

 **[Time Limit: 2 Hours]**

 **[Rewards: 10,000 EXP, + Reputation with Sona Sitri]**

 **[Failure: 50 EXP]**

Well, I have two hours to win which shouldn't make this too difficult, I accepted the quest mentally at the same time that a smile appeared on my face as I took a chair and sat in front of the black pieces "It would be my pleasure" Sona also smiled.

The game had started

 **35 minutes later**

"Checkmate" I said as I put her king in check for the fifth time, I could see how Sona tried to find a tactic to counterattack, but unfortunately for her I had lived two lives with almost the same similarities, which is one advantage you never expect. Sona continued to look at the board with an analytical look, however we both knew that this was over, even if she tried to deny it.

After a few seconds, she sigh and admitted her defeat, giving me the EXP with ease, I had to give it to her, she is very good in chess, if I didn't had the knowledge of two lives I would have lost immediately.

I headed home only to find something that I didn't expect, leaning on a tree was a black cat with some wounds, mainly light bruises but one could see that the poor animal was hurt.

There was in front of me one of my biggest weaknesses, wounded animals, almost without thinking I approached and I took It in my arms and began to apply some mana to calm It, knowing that I couldn't leave it here so I decided to take it home, Alice would like to have a cat.

However look what was on top of it my face lost all expression.

 **Kuroka [Black Cat] LV 62**

There was something that told me that my life was going to become very interesting.

* * *

 **I wonder how many of you didn't expect this...**

 **Until another.**

 _ **Wolf: This was a nightmare to correct and "clean". I hope you enjoyed, I apologize for the delays that I could have caused, but let's be honest, this story needed a corrector.**_

 _ **Hope to see you all soon.**_


End file.
